lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
Chase is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He has an unlimited intelligence capacity, super bionic senses, and the ability to create a spherical force field around himself. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. His age is possibly 15. Personality Chase is often portrayed as inteligent, mature, responsible, although sometimes overly responsible, and unwilling to use his Bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this he does posses a childish side, enjoying a kids tv program, and enjoying playing pranks, although normally rubish ones. Chase is also some what nerdish, and is a times presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three, when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions. Powers and Glitches *'Force Field:' One of his minor bionic abilities, capable of creating a shield, to protect him and others. *'Super Senses:' Super sight, hearing, and smell *'Super Intelligence':' His main bionic power, he is incredibly intelegent and knowledgable in many fields, including Science, Maths, Law, Circutry and Combat. He's also quite a capable stratisgist. *'Senses Recording: He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot and replay it *'Force Field Ball:' He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon *'Override App:' He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (ex:if he spits,whovever he is "connected" to will spit.) *'Physical Attributes:' Although nowhere near the levels of his sibilings, Chase posses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is also highly agile and flexible. *'Magnetism App: '''Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *'Super Strength and Heat Vision''' (If you count the time he got these powers in Chip Switch) *'Super Speed '(If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch)' Glitches *''Commando App'': Whenever Chase gets angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an unruly brute who is not afraid of anything. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happenned while he was Spike. *''Snot Cannon'' (Sonic Sneeze): His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot. *''Pixel Vision: ''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see pixels Gallery To see Chase's gallery click here Trivia *He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing, and cries out in pain whenever he hears something very loud. *He wants to go to the pyramids. *He has a brief crush on Danielle and goes to the school dance with her. *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. *He has a good heart; he had asked Danielle to go to the dance with Leo instead of Adam because Leo had a crush on her. *He is guillible as seen when he believed Leo when he was told about the "refrigerator dance." *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam. This could mean he was lying. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *So far in most of the episodes, Chase's hair has been styled differently each time. *In season 2, Chase will date Renee, played by Gina Wallace . *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *Chase is 14 or 15 years old meaning he was born sometime around 1997. *He is or was liked by Leo's grandma. *He is a part of THE CALL. *In Death Spiral Smackdown he mastered to not trip while coming off the escalators at the mall *He can speak Swedish and Spanish. *He Enjoys Meditating, as seen in Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *He was the greediest person to get money in Chore Wars. *He`s a perfectionest as shown in smart and smarter Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SuperHumans Category:Teens Category:Davenport Family Category:inventions Category:Students Category:Trivia Category:Images of Chase Category:Trivia Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Chase Related Pages